Do Not
by bakanoapit
Summary: Jangan jatuh cinta pada Aniki. Jangan mengejarnya. Jangan membuatnya terluka. Shizuo/Izaya plus Kasuka. Kali ini, Kasuka tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah sama. RnR, eh?


**Durarara!**

**Title:** Do Not  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Shizuo/Kasuka (brotherly fic), Izaya/Kasuka (brother-in-law-ly fic *ngaco), hint of Shizuo/Izaya  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1k+ (oneshoot)

**Disclaimer:** masih bukan punya saya.

**a/n:** sejujurnya, saya bingung mau masukin fic ini ke pairing-an siapa. Shizuo/Izaya kah? Tapi yang ada di cerita ini kan Izaya sama Kasuka. Apa Izaya/Kasuka? Jiah, dibacanya berasa aneh. Haghaghag. Yasud lah, masukin ke pairing normal saja.. SHIZAYA! x9

* * *

><p><strong>Do Not<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jangan jatuh cinta pada Aniki. Jangan mengejarnya. Jangan membuatnya terluka.<em>

—Heiwajima, Kasuka

* * *

><p>Restoran sushi milik Simon, seperti biasa, ramai. Beberapa anak cewek bergerombol di sudut, entah sedang menggosip apa. Pasangan cowok dan cewek memilih tempat agak lebih jauh dari tengah ruangan—dunia milik berdua, tentu saja. Ada dua atau tiga orang yang duduk sendiri, dengan laptop dan cangkir kopi di meja. Dan ada satu yang melengos bosan, memandang orang-orang sambil memikirkan langkah selanjutnya<em>—mungkin pion bodoh yang di sana bisa dikorbankan untuk pion lain maju? Hmm.<em>

"Sushi! Izaya, sushi!" sebuah suara berat membuyarkan papan catur khayalannya.

Izaya menegakkan tubuh, kemudian melempar senyum lebarnya pada pria bertubuh besar itu, "Simon~~!"

Yang dipanggil balas senyum, "Izaya! Makan banyak! Kau kurus!"—dan sambil berkata begitu, dia menyodorkan daftar menunya, "Ootori! Mau?"

Cara bicara yang—masih—terbata. Holy. Sudah berapa puluh tahun Simon berada di Ikeburo, huh?

Izaya menggeleng, "Nah! Aku tidak datang untuk makan. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang,"

"Hooo! Shizuo?"

"Bahahahahaha!" tawa Izaya lepas. Beberapa pasang kepala menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. Izaya tidak berhenti. Baru setelah beberapa detik, tawanya mereda. Cowok berambut gelap itu menyeka air matanya, "Dari semua orang yang bisa kau sebut, Simon.. Shizu-chan, eh?"

"Bukan Shizuo?"

Informan bermata merah itu menggeleng, "Bukan. Bukan Shizu-chan,"

"Kida? Mikado? An—"

"Heiwajima, Simon," Izaya menyela.

Pria Rusia berkulit gelap itu mengerutkan kening heran, "Heiwajima Shizuo?"

"Ck. Bukan,"—pintu restoran terbuka dan cowok bermantel cokelat dengan kacamata hitam dan topi baseball masuk; Izaya mengedik padanya; Cowok itu sepertinya menangkap kode dari Izaya karena dia berjalan ke meja sepuluh, meja Izaya, "Heiwajima Kasuka,"

Kasuka mengangguk kecil, berdiri di depan meja Izaya—dan di samping Simon—tepat saat namanya disebut, "Orihara Izaya-san,"

"Jam satu lewat dua-satu! Kau terlambat satu menit, Kasuka-chan~!"

Yang disebut beringsut kecil, meskipun air mukanya tidak berubah. Kasuka-_chan_? Bahkan Aniki-nya tidak pernah memanggil dia dengan sebutan macam itu.

"Maaf. Syuting,"

Izaya tertawa, menunjuk kursi yang berhadapan dengannya—menyuruh Kasuka untuk duduk di sana, "Ini, Simon-san, adalah Heiwajima Kasuka," dia tersenyum pada Simon, kemudian beralih ke artis tanpa ekspresi di depannya, "dan ini, Kasuka-chan, adalah Simon!"

Simon mengulurkan tangan besarnya pada Kasuka, "Ah. Adik Shizuo?"

"Yap! Satu dan satu-satunya adik Shizu-chan~!"

Genggaman tangan Simon agak terlalu keras sepertinya, karena Kasuka merintih pelan—meskipun tidak terlihat di wajahnya, "Ah, maaf," dia melepaskan tangan Kasuka, "Adik Shizuo! Sushi?"

"Satu paket sushi spesial untuk Kasuka-chan?"—Kasuka hanya mengangguk singkat, mengiyakan apa yang ditawarkan cowok flamboyan di depannya, "dan satu kopi hitam untukku, eh, Simon? Aku sedang tidak ingin makan,"

"Sushi spesial. Kopi hitam," Simon mencatat di notes kecilnya, "ditunggu," dan dia beranjak pergi untuk menyapa pelanggan lainnya, sempat menggeleng pada Izaya sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti 'tidak makan', 'kurus', 'Izaya'.

"Jadi~" Izaya melempar senyum lebarnya, "untuk apa aktor sibuk sepertimu susah payah meneleponku hanya untuk mengajak bertemu, Heiwajima Kasuka-chan? Atau perlu kusebut.. _Hanejima Yuuhei_-san?"

"Tentang Aniki,"

Tidak basa-basi. Langsung ke pokok permasalahan. Sama sekali bukan tipe pembicaraan yang biasa dihadapi Izaya, "Ah! Shizu-chan? Kenapa dengannya? Apa dia bilang padamu kalau dia akan membunuhku? Tunggu, apa dia menyuruhmu datang untuk membunuhku?"

Kasuka menatap Izaya dengan tatapan.. _well_, datar, "Tidak,"

"Tidak untuk pertanyaan pertama atau pertanyaan kedua dari akhir?"

"Keduanya,"

Lawan bicaranya, cowok dengan jaket hoodie hitam berbulu itu nyengir kecil, "Tidak banyak omong. Beda tipe dengan Shizu-chan, ne?"—Kasuka tidak bereaksi, tapi alisnya berkedut sekilas, "Hmm, oke. Katakan apa yang mau kaubicarakan denganku tentang.. Aniki-mu?"

"Jangan suka padanya," tiga kata dari mulut Kasuka, dan itu berhasil membuat mata Izaya melebar,

"Maaf?"

"Jangan suka padanya," Kasuka mengulangi, "Jangan jatuh cinta pada Aniki,"

Untuk sepersekian detik, Orihara Izaya tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan sebagai balasan. Jangan suka padanya. Jangan jatuh cinta pada Aniki. Jatuh cinta. Shizu-chan. Dalam satu baris yang sama?

Tawa Izaya meledak. Cowok informan itu memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke meja, sementara tangan satunya memegang perut. Orang-orang di sekitar menoleh ke arahnya sambil bergumam satu sama lain. Kasuka tetap tidak bereaksi, hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Simon, yang baru keluar dari dapur sambil memegang nampan pesanan hanya mengernyit,

"Izaya! Keributan, jangan!" suara beratnya praktis menghentikan tawa Izaya. Cowok berkulit gelap itu meletakkan pesanan mereka, "Satu sushi spesial, Adik Shizuo," dia berkata pada Kasuka, "dan kopi hitam, Izaya,"—Izaya mengambil cangkirnya dari tangan Simon, masih terbahak kecil. Simon hanya mengernyit sekilas, kemudian berlalu lagi.

Izaya kembali menoleh pada Kasuka. Berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan point-mu, Kasuka-chan, adalah?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya,"

"Jangan suka pada Shizu-chan?" Izaya tidak menyembunyikan rasa herannya kali ini, "Kau bercanda. Aku membencinya setengah mati, Kasuka-chan. Kalau '_suka_' berarti perasaan _'ingin membunuh'_, maka ya, akan kupikirkan baik-baik omonganmu,"

Kasuka tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Masih datar, masih tidak tertebak. Kakak-adik, memang. Izaya tidak bisa memprediksi apapun dari anak terakhir Heiwajima di depannya itu,

"Berhenti mengejar Aniki,"

Cangkir kopi Izaya berhenti beberapa senti dari bibirnya. Si Empunya gelas mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit, "Berhenti mengejar Aniki?" satu kerutan di dahinya, "Tidak salah, Kasuka-chan? Terakhir kali kuingat, selalu Shizu-chan yang mengejarku,"

Kasuka menggeleng, "Kau mengejar Aniki untuk membuatnya mengejarmu, Izaya-san,"

"Aku tidak paham," kali ini dia jujur. Izaya memang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan cowok bishounen di depannya itu.

Adik semata wayang Shizuo itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia mengambil sumpitnya, kemudian mematahkannya menjadi dua. Baru setelah satu potongan sushi masuk ke mulutnya, Kasuka angkat bicara, "Aku tidak mau Aniki terluka,"

Izaya hanya berkedip, "Kau bilang padaku untuk jangan jatuh cinta pada Shizu-chan, lalu kau bilang berhenti mengejarnya, dan sekarang kau tidak mau Aniki-mu terluka?"—orang di depannya bukan pion milik Izaya. Cowok bermata merah itu tidak bisa mengatur gerakannya, "Kau mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Omonganmu itu seharusnya kau tujukan ke Shizu-chan, bukan kepadaku,"

Potongan ketiga sushi Kasuka masuk ke mulutnya. Dia mengunyahnya pelan, "Tidak. Aku benar,"

"Menurutmu, kau benar. Menurutku, kau salah,"

Izaya mengatakannya dengan nada jengkel; separo jengkel karena tidak paham apa yang Kasuka omongkan, dan separo lagi jengkel karena Heiwajima di depannya itu masih tidak berekspresi, "Aku tahu Aniki suka padamu. Aku tidak tahu apa kau suka pada Aniki,"—Izaya berani yakin alis Kasuka bergerak ke tengah, "Aku memperingatkanmu, Izaya-san,"

"Ah," dua kali sudah Kasuka membuat Izaya kehabisan kata-kata. Hell. Shizu-chan suka padanya? Serius, kalau '_suka_' berarti _'ingin membunuh'_, Izaya percaya dengan pernyataan itu. Lagipula bukannya Shizuo yang pertama kali bilang kalau dia tidak suka pada Izaya?

"Aku tidak berbohong,"

Izaya mengerjap, "Aku tahu,"—Izaya lebih dari tahu kalau Heiwajima tidak bisa berbohong.

Kasuka mendongak, mengunci mata almond-nya dengan mata merah Izaya, "Kalau kau masih ingin membencinya, jangan jatuh cinta pada Aniki," dia mengarahkan ujung sumpitnya pada lawan bicaranya, "Kalau kau tidak membencinya, berhenti mengejar Aniki untuk mengejarmu dan biarkan Aniki menangkapmu," Kasuka menyipitkan matanya di sini, "dan kalau ternyata kau suka padanya, jangan sakiti Aniki,"

Tiga point. Izaya menangkap tiga point yang sejak awal sudah berusaha dibeberkan Kasuka.

"Aku tidak tahu—"

"..."

Izaya menyeruput kopi hitamnya, mengerutkan kening, "—aku tidak tahu kalau Shizu-chan, monster protozoan bodoh itu, bisa punya adik pintar sepertimu,"

Irisan daging yang disumpit Kasuka jatuh. Itu bukan jawaban yang dia cari.

Izaya berdecak kecil, "Ne, Kasuka-chan~ Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menjawabmu sekarang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau melihat Shizu-chan dari sudut pandangmu, tapi aku yakin kalau aku dan dia adalah sama. Aku benci Shizu-chan, dari dulu sampai sekarang, perasaan itu tidak berubah. Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku tidak mau dia terluka," ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit, jemarinya memegang sendok yang dia putar di cangkir kopi miliknya, "Semua ucapanmu barusan mungkin benar, Kasuka-chan, tapi aku tahu kau salah di satu titik,"

Kasuka diam, menunggu.

Pandangan Izaya dilemparnya ke luar ruangan, mendapati papan rambu '**STOP**' terlempar dari kejauhan. Cowok pirang dengan pakaian bartender dan rokok yang terselip di bibirnya berjalan ke restoran sushi Simon. Di sampingnya, cowok lain dengan rambut regge mencoba menghalangi. Sejenak, mata almond cowok itu beradu dengan mata ruby Izaya, dan Izaya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya,

"Aku tidak pernah membuat Shizu-chan mengejarku, Kasuka," dia berbalik kembali ke lawan bicaranya, mengabaikan Shizuo yang sudah separo mengangkat mesin minuman otomatis di pinggir jalan, "Dari awal, yang berinisiatif untuk melakukan permainan kucing-kucingan ini adalah Shizu-chan,"

"III-ZAAAAAAAAAAAAA-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan tanpa dikomando, Izaya langsung melesat keluar dari restoran Simon, tersenyum lebar sambil melambai pada cowok dengan suara garang yang menyerukan namanya barusan. Shizuo, tanpa banyak kata, melempar mesin minumam otomatis di tangannya ke arah seteru abadinya. Izaya hanya melepas tawa, meliuk untuk menghindari tubrukan dan berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang. Shizuo mengikutinya dengan cengiran kecil.

Permainan mereka berulang.

Masih dari balik kaca restoran sushi, Kasuka membiarkan satu senyuman lepas di wajahnya. Perkataan Aniki-nya tengiang kembali,

_"Cinta dan benci itu bedanya tipis. Aku benci Izaya. Dia benci padaku. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata rasa benci-ku dan Izaya adalah cinta, eh?"_

Kasuka paham satu hal siang itu: Mereka berdua—Aniki dan Izaya-san—adalah sama.

* * *

><p><strong>owari<strong>

* * *

><p>Jengjengjeng!<p>

Kasuka resmi sudah menjadi karakter favorit saya! Moga-moga Kasuka gak OOC banget lah, habis anak satu ini jarang banget muncul di anime. Kalaupun muncul juga jarang ngomong. Hahaha. Kasuka di fic ini adalah karakter Kasuka yang ada di imajinasi liar saya. Peace! xD


End file.
